


Rule #10

by Scalliwag



Series: Rules [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Galra Keith (Voltron), I mean nothing all that weird, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, just characters being surprised by kinks they never knew they had, surprise kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scalliwag/pseuds/Scalliwag
Summary: Lance knows he shouldn't be developing feelings for Keith. He knows that this friends with benefits situation is only temporary, that it's only going to last as long as Keith needs him to combat this little Galra problem. He knows he shouldn't be flirting, but... well, Keith started it.Rule #10: No flirting.**This work is part of a series of smutty one-shots that expand on chapter 3 of another Klance fic, Transformations (link in the notes). Basically, Keith turns into a very horny Galra every night and Lance is there to help. It will make more sense if you read chapters 1-3 of Transformations first.





	Rule #10

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Transformations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193454) by [Scalliwag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scalliwag/pseuds/Scalliwag). 



> As noted in the Summary, this work is based on Transformations (see link above this note) You don't have to read Transformations to understand this particular work, but I still recommend it. If you don't read Transformations first, here's the super abridged version: Keith turns into a Galra at night. He and Lance have this friends with benefits relationship where they're supposed to act normal during the day and then meet up at night to have sex until Keith passes out and turns human again. 
> 
> If you have already read Transformations and the other Rules in this series, you may notice that I’m sort of re-arranging things from the original fic with this one because... well, fuck it. I’m the author. I can do that if I want to. 
> 
> This takes place directly before Rule #12 (just pretend rule 11 came before this. No pun intended.) Also, if you haven’t read rule # 12 yet, it takes place directly after this one, so go check that out when you're finished.

Lance groans, flopping forward onto the enormous encyclopedia he had been pouring over for hours. Across from him, Keith lets out a soft huff of laughter, but keeps flipping through the pages of his own book. Having finally grown tired of Lance’s complaints of boredom, Allura had enlisted all the paladins’ help researching today. A classic “be careful what you wish for” scenario, in Lance’s opinion. He was quick to point out that, not being fluent in Altean, he would hardly be of any help with this project.   
Unfortunately, Allura had merely smiled and produced a device that would translate Altean text into English. So much for that plan. 

The paladins are mostly scattered throughout the library now. Shiro and Allura are at a table on the other side of the room, while Pidge and Hunk have spread out on the floor, multiple books scattered around them. Coran seems completely incapable of sitting still while he reads and is instead wandering between the stacks, nose buried in a different book each time he emerges. 

There is a soft nudge against Lance’s foot and he looks up. Keith doesn’t say anything, but he jerks his chin in the direction of Lance’s book. Lance frowns and gives Keith’s foot a none too gentle nudge back. He’s allowed to take a break. Still, he props his head up on his hand and drops his gaze back to his book, making a valiant effort at concentrating. 

Keith’s foot is back. This time, it’s not a nudge, but a press as Keith’s foot rests solidly over his own. Lance looks up, but Keith’s eyes are on his book. He looks completely oblivious, but the warm press of skin on skin is impossible to miss. 

It would be completely ridiculous for this tiny touch to affect Lance. Not after what he and Keith had been doing behind closed doors. And yet, Lance’s heart is already beating faster. The heat from Keith’s foot is spreading up Lance’s entire body and making him feel flushed. Pull it together, he tells himself, forcing his eyes back to his own book. After a few seconds, Keith’s foot begins moving, inching its way up Lance’s ankle, toes slipping beneath his pant leg. 

Lance’s elbow slips. He manages to catch himself before his face crashes into the table, but not without making a very loud bang that gets the attention of the room. 

“I…” Lance starts, no idea how he’s going to explain this. Keith’s foot is gone and he’s looking at him with feigned ignorance that can’t possibly be fooling anyone. “I must have fallen asleep,” Lance finally manages. “I think I need to take a break.”

Before anyone can say anything, Lance is out the door. 

Fine. If that’s the way Keith wants to play this, Lance can play too. 

The next couple of days are filled with playful and entirely unnecessary touches between Lance and Keith, each paladin keen to one-up the other. One night, Lance sits next to Keith at dinner and spends the entire meal pressing his thigh against Keith’s. The next day, Keith tries to correct Lance’s stance during training and presses his fingers against the ten corresponding claw-marks hiding underneath his clothes. Each little brush of skin sends a thrill up Lance’s spine, but it also serves to make him more and more frustrated. Despite the fact that Lance seems completely incapable of keeping his cool in response to Keith’s touches, the other man appears to be having the opposite problem.   
No matter what Lance does, he can’t seem to break that calm, unflappable demeanor. It’s time to up his game. 

Lance studies himself in the mirror. The exercise pants he’s wearing are a little too big, but then, that’s sort of the point. The waistband hangs just below his hip bones. It looks like they’re about to fall off entirely, but Lance had been sure to try out a few workout moves first, just to make sure they’d stay put. Lance turns to check out the view from the back. The thin fabric hangs on his ass perfectly, sitting just below the pair of dimples on either side of his spine. Lance grins. If this doesn’t do it, nothing will. 

He makes his way to the training arena five minutes late, wanting to make an entrance. Shiro and Allura are on time, as always, and so are Hunk and Pidge. Despite the lack of fighting required for their current mission, Allura still insisted on daily training sessions to keep them in shape. For a second, Lance is worried he beat Keith here. Then he hears the clatter of metal behind him. Lance spins to see Keith hurrying to pick up the rack of combat staffs he has clearly just knocked over. There’s a bright red flush on his face. 

Mission accomplished. 

“Lance, what the hell are you wearing?” Lance turns back to Hunk who is staring at him like he’s wearing a polka-dotted suit instead of perfectly normal, albeit slightly too big, workout clothes. 

“What?” Lance asks, glancing down at himself. “They’re just exercise pants.”

“And you’re wearing an ill-fitting pair of pants and nothing else because…?” Pidge asks, coming to stand next to Hunk. 

“I haven’t done laundry in a while,” Lance says with a shrug. 

“I saw you doing laundry yesterday.”

“Yeah, well… you have to separate your lights and your darks and those were lights. And anyway, shouldn’t we be training now instead of analyzing my hygiene habits?”

“Lance is right,” Allura says. “We are here to train.” She pairs them off for drills. 

Lance ends up standing across from Keith who, though no longer bright red, still looks completely flustered. Training, Lance finds, is the best time to flirt. Everyone’s focused on their own fights that no one bothers to look at what everyone else is doing. Lance takes full advantage of this opportunity, stretching and bending-over in front of Keith as much as possible. The lack of attention to actual fighting technique would have gotten Lance’s ass kicked any other day, but Keith is distracted enough that they end up coming out about even. Towards the end of the training session, Lance is making a particular show of bending over to pick up the staff Keith has just knocked out of his hand, when Keith finally breaks. 

He tosses his staff down and turns to leave, ignoring Shiro when he asks him what’s wrong. Allura decides to end the training session early and everyone disperses to stretch and then shower. As usual, Lance is the last one left in the locker room, taking his time in the shower to go through his full hair-care routine. He’s a little worried that Keith hadn’t been in the locker room after training. He’d seemed really upset when he left. Maybe Lance pushed things too far. 

He shuts off the water and wraps a towel around his waist before heading out of the shower room. He barely makes it two steps before Keith is on him, pushing him into the wall, arms tight around Lance’s biceps. Lance’s heartrate picks up. Keith is so close, he can feel the heat radiating from his body. The grip on his arms is all too familiar and his sense memory is firing like crazy. He almost misses the fact that Keith is glaring at him. 

“If we’re not having sex unless I’m a Galra then you’re not allowed to flirt like that when I’m human.” 

Lance swallows his smirk and instead fixes Keith the same innocent look he’d given Lance in the library. 

“How was I flirting?”

“You walked into the training room with no shirt and pants so low I could practically see your dick!” Keith hisses, pressing in closer. “Rule number 10: No flirting” 

Lance rolls his eyes, dropping the innocent act completely now. 

“Fine. I was just trying to give you a little something for your spank bank, you know, just in case you couldn’t wait until tonight. But if it’s that important, then OK.”

Lance’s shoulders are still effectively pinned to the wall, but he arches his back a bit and manages to close the space between their hips, pressing his half hard dick against Keith, satisfied to find the other man in a similar state. 

“No more flirting.” 

He drops his hips and Keith lets go of him immediately, practically tripping over himself in his rush to run out of the locker room. 

 

*****

 

When Keith knocks that night, Lance answers the door wearing nothing but those same exercise pants. Keith glares when he sees them. 

“I thought we agreed no flirting?”

“We agreed no flirting when you’re human. I made no such agreement for when you’re a Galra.”

Keith doesn’t look appeased. 

“I’m going to tear those stupid pants to shreds.”

Lance grins. 

“Promise?”

Keith drops to his knees. Lance feels the scrape of claws along his waist, the press of Keith’s nose, just below his navel, then the sound of cloth tearing. Lance looks down to see the fabric drop between Keith’s teeth. Fuck, he wasn’t kidding. The entire front half of his pant is hanging open, the remnants hanging loosely from the elastic strap still sitting snug around his waist. Keith is already licking up Lance’s quickly hardening dick, one hand fisting around the base and helping him along. 

“No underwear,” Keith says between licks. “You weren’t wearing any while we were training either, were you?” 

Lance grins down at him. 

“Not a stitch.”

Keith moans and sinks his mouth over Lance, who responds with a similar sound. It doesn’t last long, though. Keith pulls off almost immediately. 

“On the bed.”

Lance follows the order, leaning back against his pillows and propping one leg up to give Keith the best view of his now rock hard cock, still slick with Keith’s saliva. 

“No. On your stomach.”

Lance pouts, but does as he’s told. It’s not like Keith has let him down yet. He hears Keith unzip his pants and he can’t help but peek back over his shoulder, taking in those thick, muscled thighs and his swollen cock, already hard without even being touched. 

Keith pulls off his shirt, then climbs on the bed behind Lance. His hands go to Lance’s waist, thumbs fitting perfectly into the dimples just above his ass. Keith presses his face to Lance’s back teeth scraping over muscle and making him shiver. His thumbs rub against Lance’s lower back and the sound that comes out of his mouth is obscene. 

“Love these dimples,” Keith whispers against his skin, pressing even harder. “Couldn’t take my eyes off them the whole time we were on that training deck. Couldn’t stop thinking about how much I wanted to get my hands on them.” 

“Have you been thinking about that all day?” Lance asks. 

There’s a sharp, punishing bite against his shoulder blade. 

“That and more.” 

“Tell me.”

Keith kisses and bites his way up Lance’s back and neck until his mouth is right next to Lance’s ear. 

“I thought about bending you over, right there on the training deck, and fucking you senseless.” 

Lance whimpers, his hips twitching against the sheets. He needs to move, to get some friction against his dick, but Keith’s hips are there, right behind his, pinning him to the bed. He can feel Keith’s cock, pressed against his ass through the thin fabric of his pants. He can even feel the trickle of pre-cum, leaking onto the small of his back, just above the waistband. 

“I thought about riding you until you screamed my name, until you begged to come.”

“Yes,” Lance whispers, trying to shift back against Keith. 

“But mostly I thought about this back and those fucking dimples.” Keith sits back up, resting on Lance’s ass just long enough to get another good, long look at his back, before scooting forward. Lance can feel the slide of Keith’s dick against his spine. 

“Oh my god,” he moans, pressing his face into the sheets. This should not be anywhere near as hot as it is. Keith is rutting against him, fingers digging into Lance’s hips and lower back. He’s going to get off just on how hot he thought Lance’s back was. Lance is so caught up in the moment, he barely registers the slide of his bedside drawer as Keith pulls out the lube. There’s a brief pause while Keith slicks himself up. Lance tries to get his thoughts straight, but then Keith is pressed against his back again. One of Keith’s hands moves to flatten over his dick, pressing it even tighter against Lance as he continues to thrust against his back. The movement is rocking Lance’s entire body against the sheets, finally providing that friction his cock has been crying out for. Keith’s pace begins to slow. 

“I’m so close,” he says, giving a particularly slow drag against Lance’s back. 

“Me too,” Lance whispers, and oh god, how is that even possible? This is so not a kink Lance realized he had. 

“Not yet.” Keith climbs to his knees. “I haven’t heard you beg yet.”

Keith gives a sharp tug at the fabric covering Lance’s ass, tearing it apart. There’s a sharp snap against Lance’s hip as the elastic band gives way as well. Keith tugs Lance onto his knees and then he’s sinking into him. Lance cries out at the unexpected intrusion, but quickly forces himself to relax. He’s still slick from prepping himself earlier and the added lube from Keith is helping ease the stretch a bit. Keith presses in slowly, pausing every few seconds to give Lance time to adjust. Once he’s fully inside, he pauses, hands running along Lance’s back, slick with sweat, lube, and pre-cum. His fingers dip into the dimples and Lance’s hips twitch. Keith’s grip tightens in response and he begins to thrust, slow at first, before his galra side begins to take over and he’s thrusting harder, faster, panting and growling as he grinds into Lance, hitting his prostate over and over again. 

Lance moans and writhes beneath him, spreading his legs as wide as the torn pants will allow. He wants to touch himself, but both hands are occupied, pressed against the headboard to hold himself in place as Keith drives into him. 

I haven’t heard you beg yet. 

Keith’s words from earlier ring in his ears, and he finds himself whispering one word between gasps and moans. 

“Please. Please. Please. Please.” 

“Please what?” Keith grunts, giving a particularly sharp thrust. 

“Please touch me,” Lance moans. “Please let me come.”

One of Keith’s hands lets go of Lance’s waist. It wraps around Lance, stroking him as Keith continues to fuck into him, the motions of his hand matching the pace of his hips perfectly. Lance rocks between the two sensations, breath coming in shallow gasps. It doesn’t take long before he’s coming, face pressed into the sheets to muffle his scream. Keith pulls out and Lance collapses onto the bed. It takes him a moment to work through his post-orgasm haze and realize that Keith didn’t come inside of him. Lance turns his head and starts to roll over. Keith grabs his shoulder and pushes him back onto his stomach, but not before Lance catches a glimpse of Keith stroking himself, his lower lip caught between sharp teeth, hips thrusting his cock into his own hand. Keith’s hand is still on Lance’s back, pressing him into the bed when he hears Keith shout and feels the warm ropes of cum hit his back. Keith sags forward, hips thrusting against Lance’s back as he rides out his orgasm, and then collapsing on Lance entirely when he’s finished. 

Shit that was hot. Lance is still trying to process how the fuck this is a thing for him, when he realizes that Keith has already fallen asleep on top of him. With some careful maneuvering, Lance is able to slide out from underneath the unconscious Galra. He looks down at himself. His pants are completely destroyed, hanging loosely around his knees, and he is completely covered with cum, front and back. Knowing Keith, that last part was entirely intentional. Still, he feels the need to wipe at least some of this off before going to sleep. 

He kicks off his ruined pants, then pulls open the bottom drawer of his dresser. After a few nights with Keith, he’d started keeping some extra towels in there. He carefully wipes off his stomach and dick before reaching around to wipe his back as best he can. As he swipes the towel over his lower back, his dick twitches. Shit. That’s just going to be a thing from now on apparently. He lets himself entertain the thought of ramping up the sexual tension tomorrow to see what other kinks he can nudge Keith into revealing. Then he remembers rule number ten. No flirting. Today was the last of it. Lance frowns and drops the towel onto the floor next to his destroyed pants. Something in the bottom drawer of the dresser catches his eye. 

“Huh,” Lance says, pulling the object out of the drawer. “I guess there’s probably a pretty solid difference between flirting and teasing.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you haven't read Rule #12 (or if you have read it and are suddenly struck by a desire to re-read it), here's the link: [Rule 12](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541093)
> 
> Also, for anyone that follows both this series and my Boy With a Broken Soul series, I should be updating BWBS either today or tomorrow, so keep an eye out for that. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and, as always, I love to hear from you guys. Let me know if you liked it, what you're wanting to see in future ficlets, etc. 
> 
> You can also follow me [on tumblr](https://sscalliwag.tumblr.com/) (my username there is sscalliwag. Yes, there are 2 S's at the beginning.) for updates on this and other series, previews for upcoming works, etc. I'm also working on a fic rec page there, so hopefully that will be ready soon.


End file.
